Missing Piece
by foreststrike
Summary: After Dahl wrecked Sanctuary, leaving Navire and her new Vault Hunter friend Silver Night and the rest of whatever's left in Sanctuary pissed, Navire's decided she had enough of Dahl and has gone to take her revenge. For her, for Axton, for Sanctuary. But Mordecai's not keen for her to go... Collab with ChocolateyPony.
1. Chapter 1

Pale dawn light filtered through cracked, dusty and stained glass, spreading the Crimson Raiders' HQ with a milky light. The silence that had once descended upon the two-floored apartment that Roland had turned into a Headquarters for the Resistance lifted as the Vault Hunters occupying the place stirred from their rooms.

Navire stood outside on the balcony, her back to the inactive hologram table. She stared out to the rising sun, and the view of the city of Sanctuary, which was painted across with the pinky-yellow light of dawn. She turned and walked back into the meeting room, heading towards the power box of the meeting room. Silently, she flicked the switch with her tail and the hologram table and monitors flickered to life. Satisfied, she returned to the balcony.

Guard duty was calm. Not always, but mostly calm. Nothing but darkness of night, slowly brightening into daylight, and the occasional call of skags, bullymongs and rakks. But every time Navire was on guard duty, boredom would tug at her. Boredom was standing still and Navire particularly hated standing still. Standing still meant time was wasted. And time wasting was awful. At least dawn meant her duty would end in a matter of minutes.

In the room right across the meeting room, Axton rolled over in his bed. He shifted himself, still not fully aware of his surroundings, and next thing he knew, he landed on the floor with a soft thump. Mordecai on the upper bunk of the bed growled and rolled over, his back facing the door of their room.

Axton grunted and pushed himself off the floor, stumbling to his feet. He rubbed his bleary eyes with the back of his palm and looked out the window. Sunlight lit up the room, promising another day of shooting and killing. The Commando looked up at Mordecai on the top bunk, Bloodwing resting on the bed frame next to Mordecai.

Deciding there was nothing he could do in the room without waking his comrade up, Axton slipped out of the shared room and closed the door gently behind him. He looked straight ahead and noticed a tall, slender figure standing by the balcony. He couldn't see her features, but the pointed ears and waving tail gave her identity away. He walked across the meeting room. "Navire," he greeted.

The Swordsmaster spun around on one heel upon hearing her name. She faced the Commando. "Axton," she said, returning the greeting to her younger, but nonetheless experienced comrade. Axton rested his elbows on the balcony next to Navire, who flicked her ears curiously and looked back out. There was a relaxed silence between them, both enjoying the temporary peace, before Navire broke it.

"What're you out here for?" she asked, "Normally you're not up this early. Did Bloodwing peck you?" Navire asked, casting a sidelong glance at Axton. He didn't look at Navire. "Just some air," he replied, taking a deep breath. Navire then turned and leaned against the balcony, hunched forward. Axton studied her impressive figure. The one Zed had given her, and Navire worked so hard to keep. Slender, tall, lean. Like her boyfriend, Mordecai.

The feline warrior pulled her Jakobs pistol, Law, from her holster. She ran her furry hand along the blade attached to the gun. "I need a new gun," she purred, flipping Law over and running her hand over the scratches on the side of the pistol.

Axton reached back and took out his Scorpio assault rifle. One that Roland had given him. "Any preferred manufacturer?" he asked, dusting off the assault rifle. Navire smiled. "I like Maliwan and Jakobs," she said.

"I prefer Torgue," Axton said, keeping the Dahl assault rifle, "Explosive shit is good shit," he smirked. Navire was about to reply when the radio next to them shouted, "IF YOU'RE GONNA FACE THE VAULT, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO UP YOUR ARSENAL WITH DAHL MUNITIONS!"

Navire scowled at the radio. Axton seemed pretty annoyed at the shrieking ad and turned the radio off. "I hate Dahl," he muttered, going back to leaning over the Balcony and staring at the awakening city of Sancutary. Opposite, he could see Zed opening the door to his blood-stained clinic and heading back inside.

"Me too," Navire growled, flattening her ears. Axton was surprised. Navire hated Dahl that bad? That's was news. "Why?" he asked, out of curiosity. Instinctively, Navire's hand held onto her bandaged arm. "I'll show you," she said softly.

Axton watched in silence as Navire unraveled the bandage to reveal a long scar running from shoulder to wrist. "Holy hell," Axton breathed. The scar was still slightly matted with blood, but it was almost healed. "I always knew Dahl was cruel, but not that cruel. That's the kind of thing I thought only Handsome Jack did," he snarled, playing around with Sarah's dog tag around his neck.

Navire shrugged, leaving the scar exposed. "The bastards locked me up for 15 days straight. Your god damned wife cut me everyday till I managed to pull my strength together get escape," she growled as Axton brushed gently at the fur around the scar. "Doesn't hurt any more though, Zed's been doing good to it," she said.

"Then why'd you keep it bound up?" the Commando asked. "It's not something I'm proud of, Axton," Navire hissed in reply. As Navire silently bound up the scar again, a tall figure appeared at the doorway. Navire and Axton looked up from their conversation and saw Mordecai, rubbing his eyes. Navire had only seen Mordecai without his goggles once in awhile. She knew what his eyes were like.

"Sup," Mordecai yawned, blinking away sleep. His eyes were a magnificent blue-grey which shone brightly. Navire had no idea why he didn't like other people to see his eyes. And the fact that his eyes were blueish was ironic since he couldn't see many shades of blue. Navire grabbed his goggles off the table and stood up, stalking over to him.

"Hi handsome…" she purred, her jade green gaze locking with his blue-grey gaze. Mordecai gave her a quick kiss before taking his goggles from her. "Good morning sweetie," he said, brushing her highlighted hair aside before he broke away from the feline. "Hey Axton," he said, his voice throaty and growly.

Axton nodded to Mordecai. Mordecai yawned again and looked around. "Anyone seen my ECHO?" he asked. Navire shrugged. "Your drawer?" she prompted. The Hunter turned and headed back to his room, rummaging through his cupboards and drawers. Bloodwing took flight from the room into the meeting room, landing on a chair.

"Hi Blood," Navire cooed at the bird, who made a trilling sort of noise and flew over to her, landing on her shoulder. "You're growing, girl!" Navire giggled in glee, standing up. "Come on, let's go see what's there for breakfast," she said. As she passed Mordecai's room, she shouted, "Mordecai! I'm taking Bloodwing out!" Navire paused for a reply. "Mm 'kay," he said.

Bloodwing launched off Navire's shoulder with a powerful push and soared down the stairs, swooping over Dr. Tannis's head. "Navire, I suggest you not let that bird in here, it's unhygienic," the scientist said, smoothing her coat. Flicking her tail, Navire shrugged. "Tell that to Mordecai," she said, disappearing out the front door with the bird of prey.

As the two walked towards Peace station, Navire took out her sniper. A Maliwan Electric Purr. Self constructed, then Navire had the design sent to Maliwan to make. She specifically asked them to make only one and then she had gone to Themis to collect it personally to prevent any mishaps. No one else had this design. There was only one in existance, and Navire kept the shock sniper in top-notch condition.

As Navire stepped into Peace station with Bloodwing, she saw a familiar face. Keying in coordinates into the Fast Travel was a fairly tall blue pony, her blue-pink streaked hair brushes neatly behind her, and her thick tail brushing the floor. "Silver Night!" Navire exclaimed in delight. The Necromancer unicorn turned and saw Navire. "Hi!" she giggled, temporarily forgetting about the Fast Travel. Navire strolled up to Silver Night. "Where're ya planning to go?"

Silver Night glanced at the screen, staring blankly at the coordinates box and the unlit "Travel" button. The coordinates were incomplete, as Navire could see. The pony dragged her gaze from the Fast Travel unit to Navire and Bloodwing.

"I was considering Liar's Berg or somewhere I could get food," she said simply. Navire smiled her signature grin. "Blood and I were just heading out to get breakfast too," she giggled. Silver Night didn't seem surprised, from the way Blood was kneading Navire's shoulder with her talons in eagerness to go for a hunt.

Silver Night was about to say something in reply when Navire began talking again. "Let's go hunting first, then we can go bust up some Moonshiners in the Dust and bring back booze, huh?" she suggested. Silver Night considered the option then shrugged. "Ah what the heck, got nothing better to do," she said, completing the coordinates to the Southern Shelf.

Before Navire, Bloodwing and Silver Night were teleported to the Southern Shelf, away from Sanctuary, Navire drew Miss Moxxi's Bad Touch. The purple-pink incendiary SMG felt good in her hands. Comfortable, familiar. Then a bright light engulfed Navire and for a few seconds she wondered what happened.

Once the light cleared and Navire's feet pressed against solid ground, she raised her arm to rub her arms, still holding the SMG in her hand. She took a good look at her surroundings, recognising the cluttered, snowy and familiar town of Liar's Berg.

She turned to Silver Night and gave her a "Seriously?" face. "Really, Silver Night? Southern Shelf? What's there to get here?" she asked, turning her back to Silver Night and Bloodwing, who had settled herself on a rock. She tapped on the Fast Travel unit, smiling to herself. "Ciao," she said, disappearing.

Silver Night had already begun to wander off into the wilderness of Southern Shelf, not realising Navire had left. Bloodwing flew after Silver Night, not bothering to alert the Necromancer to Navire's absence.

Navire felt a bit more confident when her paws touched against the firm stone path of Three Horns Valley, in the Happy Pig Motel. The sun was already high in the sky, which meant Navire would have to pick up the pace and get her business done and over with so she could get food back to Bloodwing and go hunt for booze.

Deciding to pick up something good and quick, she grabbed herself a Runner from the Catch-a-ride station, which screamed when she walked up to it, and drove down to the bandit camp at the end of the road. She leapt out, drawing one scimitar from its sheath across her back and holding the Bad Touch in her other hand. She walked into the bandit camp confidently, banging her scimitar against a sheet of metal on purpose.

"Knock knock bitches!" she hissed, alerting a nomad, a marauder and three psychos out of their camp. The Swordsmaster looked at her competition. "I was hoping for more, but I'll just have to do," she grinned, jumping into the air and letting the nomad's shotgun bullets whiz under her. When she landed, she made no hesitation to set the nomad on fire with two bullets from Bad Touch.

Leaving the nomad screaming and burning to a crisp, Navire could focus on the others. Laughing sadistically, she swung her scimitar down across the face of what could have been a psycho or the marauder. But who cared? Whatever the bandit had been, was now screaming in pain as she slashed him with her scimitar a few more times and kicked him aside.

Two psychos charged her from the flanks and Navire calmly stepped back, letting them crash into each other before she put a bullet each into their skulls. "Everyone gets a bullet!" she laughed, slamming her elbow into face of the marauder. He stumbled back, holding his face where Navire had probably broken his nose.

"Go to hell," she snarled, slamming her fist into his face again. The marauder crumpled under her punch, his skull broken. Navire put a few more bullet holes into him before walking around to collect the loot.

"You guys don't really drop much, do you?" she said, picking up whatever ammo the bandits had dropped. Then she crouched next to a psycho, drawing her scimitar. Silently, she sliced off both his hands and tossed them in her bag."For Bloodwing," she said, standing up and sheathing her sword.

Just then her ECHO fizzled. "NAVIRE! I'VE BEEN RUNNING AROUND LOOKING FOR YOUR STINKIN' FURRY ASS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Silver Night screamed.

Navire just grinned. "Wherever you are, say hi to Bloodwing for me!" she giggled, disconnecting her ECHO. "I am such a bitch," she laughed, leaving the empty bandit camp. Just as she left, her ECHO crackled again with a signal.

"Navire?" It was Roland, not Silver Night. "Get back to Sanctuary, now. It's important." That was all he said. Navire figured if Roland was telling her this, then it was important. Navire rushed to the first Fast Travel near her and keyed in Sanctuary's coordinates, her fingers flying over the keys.

When Navire stepped out of Peace station in Sanctuary, she had the shock of her life. The once peaceful city was blood stained with bodies all over the floor. She gasped. "What…?" she muttered, taking off for the Raiders' HQ when she found Roland waiting. "Good that you're okay. Seems Dahl has their eye on us, they launched an attack on us just now. We got rid of most of them, but…. a lot of innocent citizens died too," the Soldier growled. Mordecai came down the stairs, shirtless. Navire noticed a bloody line ripped across his chest.

"Shit Mordecai, that's bad," Navire said, ignoring Roland and coming up to him. Mordecai sighed. "The bastards just attacked without any warning of sorts," he snarled. Navire could see every reason for him to be pissed. "These putas just came! Barge right in and start shooting everybody!" Salvador yelled.

Navire nodded. "That's it. We're going to get revenge on Dahl. I'm going to get revenge on Dahl," she spat, turning and storming out the door. Mordecai followed her. "Hey wait wait wait," he said, holding her back. "As much as I like that idea of beating the shit out of Dahl, we're severely outnumbered," he said.

Navire snorted. "We'll have our asses handed to us if we try to do something so ridiculous. Which is why, I'm coming with you," he said. Navire smiled. "Thanks but… this is something I got to do on my own. For me, for Axton, for Sanctuary. Dahl did much worse than Hyperion, even if they weren't the ones who went hunting for the Vault Key. They made us suffer. And I'm going to return the favour."

She was about to walk off, but Mordecai grabbed her arm. "You're not going without me," he growled. Navire shook him off. "I'll get Silver Night to come, if it makes you happy, okay?" She really didn't want Mordecai to see how ruthless and brutal she could get. It could ruin their relationship seriously. "Please don't take it that I don't love you and don't want to be around you, I do! But… this is a personal thing, okay?"

Mordecai paused, wondering if he should accept the fact that he wasn't coming along for this adventure. He looked aside, then at Bloodwing, who had come to join Mordecai in the discussion. A small screech was her only response.

"Okay," Mordecai finally gave in, and Navire smiled, pecking him on the cheek. "I'll be fine, okay? I'll bring Silver Night, I promise," she purred. Mordecai just nodded and turned, heading back up the stairs to his room.

Navire pauses. Crap, what had she just done? Now she really had to bring Silver Night, and as much as she didn't want Silver Night finding out more about her history than the feline warrior was comfortable, she had already promised to Mordecai. And she didn't break promises.

"Ah fuck," she snapped, heading back up the stairs. Silently, she crept to her room. Well, the room she shared with Angel and Silver Night, now that the Unicorn had become an official Vault Hunter. She pushed open the door to find Silver Night sitting on her bed, combing through the thick mane of hers and Angel on the top bunk of the opposite bed, typing away on her laptop.

"Hey," Silver Night whinnied as she noticed Navire's presence. The blue unicorn brushed through her thick mane with a soft brush, the ends of her somewhat damp mane curling at the ends. "Just took a bath?" Navire asked as she sat on her own bed and unsheathed her scimitar.

Silver Night nodded as she gently untangled a small kink in her mane. Navire didn't know how to ask Silver Night to come along. So she took out a sharp stone and began sharpening her scimitar, brushing away her red-highlighted fringe from her face.

From the bottom bunk, Navire could hear Angel's steady breathing and the typing of her keys. Then Silver Night broke the silence. "So, what do you plan to do?" she asked. Perfect opportunity to bring up the subject of Dahl.

"Well, I plan to go out to Fyrestone and see TK Baha," Navire said, not looking up from sharpening her sword against the stone. Silver Night nodded. "If he isn't dead," she said. Navire shot her a glare. "Then I'm going to go see what I can salvage from Bunker, maybe kill it again and then I'll…" she trailed off, not sure how to put it.

"Then you'll what?" Angel asked from the top bunk. Navire just spat it out. "…go on a killing rampage in the heart of Dahl's territory and get revenge for Sanctuary?" she whispered. If Silver Night had been drinking, she'd have spat it out. "What?!" she shrieked, nearly dropping her comb.

"Are you serious?" Angel asked. Navire nodded. "Sure as hell I'm serious," she growled, irritated that they didn't think she was serious. "You're insane," Silver Night said, resuming her combing. "Silver Night, I'm not crazy. I'm really going to do it, whether you'll come or not. I promised I'd do it. For me, for Axton, for Sanctuary!" she spat, getting up. Her voice dropped dangerously low, "And I never break a promise," she hissed. Then she got up. "I'm leaving."

"Wait, Navire!" Silver Night called, leaping up after the angry feline. "I didn't mean it that way!" she called. But Navire had left, taking her scimitar, her rifle and the stone with her. Sighing in exasperation, Silver Night grabbed her dagger and the pistol lying on her bed, following her. "Tell Roland I'll be out," she said in her haste.

By then, Navire had already convinced Zer0 to come with her. "I do not know Nav, this is pretty dangerous, you could get killed there," Zer0 said as Navire angrily punched in the coordinates to the Dust, where she'd ask for Dahl's HQ coordinates from Ellie. "Yes I'm sure. And since Silver Night won't come, you're coming. I'm already paying you to come," she spat, her tail lashing.

Zer0 took all signs of Navire's anger and decided to shut up. So long he was getting paid, he didn't ask questions. Silently, Navire and Zer0 disappeared from Sanctuary, not realizing that Silver Night had gone with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Hola! So… it seems we've been getting positive reviews so far on the sequel! Please do review the story and give feedback to Chocky and I can work harder and make the story more interesting! And I am extremely sorry for taking so long to churn out and update.**

**G: Good to see ya again, G! I've missed you :D And of course you can borrow Navire! **

**Crystalfunky: Very glad you liked it!**

As soon as Silver Night was in control of herself after spawning in the Dust, right behind Zer0 and Navire, she made quick work and scampered off to where Loggins stood, hiding behind him. "Wha-" Loggins began, but Silver Night cut him off. "I'll explain later," she whispered, watching intently as Navire turned and headed into Ellie's garage with Zer0 following behind.

Once she was sure Navire and Zer0 couldn't see her, the pony stood up. "Sorry about that," she said, feeling awkward now. "They're not supposed to know I'm following," she explained softly to Loggins, who tilted his unseen face. Even though his face was covered by the mask, his voice was clear. "Undercover, eh?" he asked.

To Silver Night, he sounded pretty young. She nodded. "Technically speaking, not really. I don't think I'm supposed to say…" she trailed off, hearing voices coming from inside the garage. "You don't have to tell me," Loggins said, letting Silver Night watch Navire and Zer0 through the window.

"We need to coordinates, Ellie, it's important," Navire hissed irritably, flattening her ears. Zer0 just stood behind her, unsure of whether he should intervene and say anything. But he figured Navire was doing fine in trying to get the coordinates. "No can do, darlin'. Dahl finds out I gave ya them coordinates, I'm done fer!" Ellie said.

Navire hissed to herself. "We. Won't. Let. Them. Find. Out," she growled through gritted teeth. Silver Night peered through the window at the pissed off feline and her awkward tall comrade bug Ellie for the coordinates. Ellie was stubborn. "Ain't gonna, kiddo," she said firmly. Knowing Navire wasn't getting anywhere with this, she flicked her tail and frowned. "Thanks for the help," she hissed as she turned and stormed out, Zer0 following.

Silver Night ducked behind a pillar as the angry feline left the garage, jamming her fingers on the Fast Travel station buttons. "Stupid Ellie," she muttered as she keyed in the coordinates for Thousand Cuts. She'd probably go to where she knew she'd get answers. Living in the remains of the Bunker was a midget, and a clever one at that. With a shimmer of the air, Navire and Zer0 disappeared.

Silver Night clambered out of hiding, searching through the history of the Fast Travel station, and found out Navire and Zer0 were off to Thousand Cuts. She clicked on it and the coordinates popped up on the screen. "Confirm?" A button blinked at the bottom of the screen. Silver Night pressed on it, and she disappeared into the air.

But not only Midgey-Mike was waiting for them in Thousand Cuts…

"Why are we here now, does someone here know Dahl, and their location," Zer0 asked as Navire smoothened down her ruffled fur and began heading into the Thousand Cuts bandit camp, taking a right turn past the vending machines and further down into the valley.

Navire nodded as she slowed near a cliff drop. "As a matter of fact, there is. Remember that midget, Midgey-Mike?" Navire asked. Zer0 paused for a moment, before nodding. "Exactly. He probably knows the location and will give it without question. If not we can just threaten him at gunpoint," she said, shrugging as she tossed a grappling hook down the rift and began grappling down into a small hut on a ledge below. Zer0 just tossed himself off the edge of the rift and used his ninja-like reflexes to land softly on the hut.

Navire knocked on Midgey-Mike's door. "Midgey-Mike? You at home?" she called. A squeaky voice came in reply. "Just a minute! I'm entertaining a guest!" he called. Navire paused. Who would Midgey-Mike be having at home? She was about to knock again when a small midget pulled open the door. "Come in, come in!" the midget squeaked, stepping aside.

Navire walked in first, admiring the small hut that seemed so cozy and un-midget like. Then she saw someone on the chair, much to her horror. "Mordecai?!" she screeched. The Hunter looked up lazily, not at all shocked by Navire's response.

"That's the name I've grown with for 29 years," he said, getting up and sauntering over to Navire. "And where'd you think you're going?" he growled. Navire could tell behind those goggles were a pair of glinting, evil eyes, angry at her for sneaking off against his will.

Navire backed off a bit. "I- uh…. ah shit," she spat. Mordecai crossed him arms. "Yeah," was all he said. "You'd have gone off and get your ass handed to you by Dahl. Without telling me?" Mordecai snarled. Navire flattened her ears against her silky red hair. "You wouldn't have let me go," she retorted sulkily.

"That's because Dahl would have killed you! And what for?!" Mordecai yelled back. Navire's lips curled back in a snarl. "I can't just let Dahl have tortured me and Axton and killed the whole of Sanctuary and let them off scot free!" she snapped, almost lunging at her boyfriend, though Zer0's iron grip on her tail held her back.

"I know," Mordecai growled, obviously irritated by Navire's snappy attitude. No one noticed outside, Silver Night was listening in on the conversation. _Mordecai's here too? _she thought. Then she realised she had said it out loud. She clamped her hooves over her mouth as Navire whipped around and saw Silver Night before she has a chance to get away.

"What! Now you think I'm incapable of defeating Dahl too, huh?!" she accused Silver Night, storming up to the young Vault Hunter. "I…" Silver Night wasn't sure what to say, and Navire hissed. "You all think I'm not capable enough, huh?! Well guess what?" she yelled, storming out into the Thousand Cuts slab camp and making a barrel explode to lure out slabs.

"I'LL SHOW YOU I'M CAPABLE!" she screamed, pulling out no weapons at all, not even her scimitars. She just let her claws slide out of her fingertips and leapt onto the slabs. Instantly a vicious fight erupted in the middle of the camp, blood spraying everywhere. The yellow-orange blur that was Navire became more violent at time passed.

Navire's vision became a hazy blur of red and her ears pounding with the screech of battle. Her wild instinct took over. And her instinct told her one thing.

_Kill._

Time slowed for Navire. She felt her claws rip flesh from slabs, she savoured their screams. She couldn't see clearly, but she knew what she was doing. Leaping from one slab to another, she made sure to use someone's face as a launching pad. Her claws dug into the face of another slab, and she reared back, yanking out skin and flesh from his face. The slab screamed and stumbled back, trying to make his face stop bleeding.

Once the adrenaline faded away, Navire finally slowed down and stopped, panting hard as she looked at the giant bloody mess she had caused in the middle of the slab camp. A couple more slabs who had initially come out to fight now hid back in their huts, afraid of what Navire could do to them.

Mordecai was shocked. He hadn't seen Navire fight like this in his life. Never so vicious and violent. Never so…. insane. Navire panted, slouching as she looked from the blood on her claws and on the floor. Slowly she dragged her gaze from the massacre she had just committed to the three other Vault Hunters, all staring with awed-yet-scared looks, with Zer0 displaying an exclamation mark over his visor.

Navire stumbled a bit, suddenly feeling very tired and exhausted. Her mind screamed at her body to keep on its feet, but her body couldn't take much more and shut down on itself. She collapsed to the floor, in the middle of the bloody grass.

Instantly Mordecai rushed forward, crouching down and slipping his arms under his girlfriend, lifting her up. "Better take her back to Sanctuary," he said. "We'll have to think of some way to explain all this blood."

Silver Night said nothing, but she walked ahead to the Fast Travel station. Zer0 followed behind, glaring back at a few slabs who dared to peek out of their huts.

…

"Oh hey Mord- what the hell happened to her?" Axton asked as Mordecai came into the HQ with Navire in his arms. "Uh… yeah… about that," Mordecai said, not sure where to start. The Silver Night cut in. "So, we were in Thousand Cuts when these slabs attacked," she said. Axton raised an eyebrow as he ruffled his blonde hair. "Okay…" he didn't seem convinced but he just accepted it.

Mordecai brought Navire up to her room and put her on her bed. Angel looked across from her bed. "Oh… what happened?" she asked. "A fight," Mordecai said simply. Concerned, Angel stood up and got a wet cloth and began cleaning Navire up.

"Well, none of the blood is from her," Angel said once she was done wiping the blood off Navire's hands and claws. Silver Night sat down on her bed on the opposite side of the room. Navire grunted and rolled over on her bed, letting one arm dangle off the side of the bed.

"What really happened?" Angel asked Silver Night as she returned to her laptop. SIlver Night brushed her hoof through her mane. "Uh, well, she went on a killing frenzy to prove her ability to fight because she got angry at me and Mordecai," she explained briefly. Angel nodded in understanding.

"Navire's a girl you shouldn't anger, she can get really scary," she said, turning back to her laptop. Silver Night nodded in agreement. "Yeah…"

**A/N. I had an extremely hard time churning this chapter out. I'm sorry, my muse is really low.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Well! I had a pretty hard time churning out the previous chapter because 1. I was lazy and 2. I was a bit more focused on my TF2 fanfics. I'm really sorry! I'm gonna focus on Missing Piece for now.**

**Chocolateypony A/N. Hey peoples! I hope you're liking the fanfic so far! :D**

**G: Ahahaha you have no idea how freaky the lady can get XD**

Around three days later, the Vault Hunters sat around their slightly cleaned up headquarters. Outside, the floor and roads of Sanctuary was still stained a faded red with the blood of innocent lives. Anyone who was still alive stayed indoors fully armed in case Dahl attacked again. The band of 11 Vault Hunters had spent the past few days disposing of corpses and helping those still alive but hurt and cleaning up the town till it didn't seem so bad.

Now, Roland was upstairs with Lilith and Maya in the meeting room discussing up a plan to get back at Dahl with minimal risk of getting their asses kicked, Axton, Mordecai, Navire, Silver Night and Gaige stayed downstairs in the main room drinking themselves sick, Brick venting his frustration on a wall which looked ready to collapse from all the punching, Salvador streaming Spanish vulgarities in his room and Zer0 was goodness knows where sharpening his sword.

Mordecai lay down on the couch, shirtless once again as he often was in the HQ. Navire cast an occasional glance at him just to stare at the scar ripped across his chest, now sealed but still there and to admire his abs he had developed over time. She sat leaning against the couch with Silver Night's hooves dangling off the table next to her. Gaige curled up on the dirty rug and a bottle of rakk ale in her grip.

Navire shifted herself on the floor and looked up at Mordecai propped against the couch. "Hm?" he grunted as he noticed Navire staring at him. She quickly looked away. "Nothing, just thinking about something," she said. Mordecai took another swig of some foul smelling booze that Silver Night was sure wasn't rakk ale.

"What the hell is that?" Silver Night snapped, flicking a strand of her mane away from her face. Mordecai looked at her drowsily. He was probably going to pass out in the next thirty minutes if he kept downing bottles like this. "What the hell is what?" he growled. Silver Night gestured to the bottle while twitching her nose in slight disgust.

Mordecai looked down at the bottle in his hand. "Moonshine," he said, "ever had any?" Silver Night reeled back. "No," she said, with a slight defensiveness. Mordecai scoffed. "What rock have you been living under?" he laughed before taking another long swig.

Silver Night shied away. "The only booze I've ever drank is Rakk ale and stuff that comes out of a vat and glows green," she said. Mordecai forced himself to swallow. "What?" he said. Navire looked up expectantly at Silver Night. Axton stared at Silver Night while he hung himself upside down on the opposite couch. Gaige looked up drowsily before putting her head back on the ground.

"You heard me," Silver Night said. Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" Silver Night nodded again. Navire twitched her ears. "Whoa… when?" She cocked her head to one side and swivelled her ears to Salvador romping down the stairs. Casting a glance behind her, she took a swig from her bottle of vodka and returned her attention to Silver Night, expecting an answer. "Well, stuff here isn't exactly good for my diet. I didn't grow up eating stalker meat. I was a born vegetarian but I can't find vegetables and hay here can I? So I resorted to radioactive booze. The stuff is a pretty damn good substitute for veggies," she explained.

Navire raised an uncertain eyebrow. "Huh." Mordecai just stared at the equine for a while longer before raising his bottle to his lips. "Whatever you say," he muttered. Silver Night looked at Mordecai in annoyance, her ears folding back, "It's not like you can drink that. Things here are too strong for me. I learnt to eat meat and I could consume that and rakk ale **without** throwing up and feeling sick."

Mordecai flipped over on the couch and ignored Silver Night. "Well that's your problem, not mine," he mumbled into the pillow, though it was so incoherent even Navire couldn't understand. Gaige stretched herself out on the mat. "So are we gonna kick Dahl's pussy ass or not?" she spat. Navire thought about that comment for a little while. Eventually she shrugged, "I guess that's for Roland to decide."

Axton, still upside down, looked across at Navire. "You kidding me? So if Roland says no, we're not gonna beat the useless shit out of them?" He frowned. "I'm gonna beat the crap out of them. Permission or not," he snarled. Navire could feel the anger at Dahl bubbling up and burning again, the anger just kept piling and she did her best to keep it under control.

In her silent anger, Navire unsheathed her scimitar and got up, putting it on the table where she couldn't get at it in a haste in case she decided to go on a frenzy again. Breathing deeply to calm herself down, she sat back down on the floor and took another swig of her vodka. "I need more. Anyone following me to Moxxi's?" she asked.

Mordecai had passed out on the couch, so Navire assumed that was a no. She looked expectantly at Silver Night, Axton and Gaige. Silver Night, as usual, nodded and grabbed her own bottle as well as Mordecai's. Gaige sighed. "Might as well," the Mechromancer muttered, pushing herself off the floor. Axton didn't want to be left alone with a vulgarity-spewing, Oveja native midget for a gunzerker and hastily flipped himself to his feet and dusted himself off. "I'm in."

Navire smiled and led the way to Moxxi's bar. Along the way, Silver Night took the liberty of removing some more of the debris and any hazards along the way using her unicorn magic, entirely for the sake of what ever was left of Sanctuary's terrified citizens.

Across the main street, Zed's door was open. Navire glanced at the small band. "Give me a minute, I'm gonna see Zed," she said, turning into the blood-covered clinic. She stepped in to see a great deal of blood splattered everywhere. "Zed?" Navire called. The creepy unlicensed doctor was unpacking boxes of health vials and new shields. Since the Dahl manslaughter the clinic had been packed with people in need of medical help, and Zed had been busy. But now that most of them were fine or had died, things had gone quiet. "Its a mess here," Navire commented, as she looked at the place called a 'clinic' and shook blood from a puddle off her foot.

Zed stood up as he heard Navire's almost silent footsteps, say for stepping into a puddle of blood. "Hey Navire," he said, brushing a stray strand of her crimson hair from her face. He had developed a certain fondness for Navire. After having created her, technically speaking. It was hard to let her go. He had been glad when she returned from a roaming life to Sanctuary. Navire smiled. "Busy?" she asked.

Her so called second-father (Reiss being her theoretical first father) looked at the boxes. "Not exactly, a new shipment just came today. But you're free now, right?" he asked. Navire looked back at her friends outside. They were fooling around as Silver Night hoisted Axton up in the air, much to her and Gaige's amusement. "Uh... I guess?" she said. Under the mask, Navire knew Zed was smiling. "Well, later if you don't mind," he said, noticing Navire's friends outside, "could you and your friends go skag and rakk hunting later? Just bring back whatever you can salvage from shooting those freaks out of the sky. Preferable intact limbs. Heads, bones, legs, whatever. Thanks girl," he said, before turning back to the boxes.

Navire nodded and left the clinic back to her friends. It was an odd task, but she had learnt not to question things. Questioning things meant thinking. Thinking too much meant distraction. Distraction meant a poorer shot. "Well, Zed wants us to go out and shoot some skags and rakks and bring back whatever remains. But first... we're still going to Moxxi's." Gaige, Silver Night and Axton nodded in reply and they walked over to Moxxi's bar.

Moxxi noticed the group stroll in and she greeted them with a smile. Zer0 who was sitting by the counter looked up at them and flashed a smiley emoticon. "Interesting foursome you have there." Moxxi crooned, "I'm surprised Mordy isn't here. The usual drinks? Or something special today?" she cooed, leaning over the bar in her usual seductive way, although the only person she'd attempt to seduce would have been Axton.

Navire hopped onto a seat by the counter. "Stalker rum and milk, if you don't mind," she purred, resting her head on the counter. Moxxi nodded and looked over to the other three. "That one from Skag Gully." Silver Night said, pointing at her special radioactive shelf. "Which reminds me, I have to put that shelf down. Some idiot tried to drink some of it and became one of Ned's zombies." Moxxi said, annoyed. Axton just had a bottle of rakk ale and Gaige, one of the best Thresher whiskies imported straight from Themis.

Moxxi turned around to the bottles and tossed Axton a dark bottle with his rakk ale in it. He slid her the cash and popped the bottle open. Moxxi reached up to the Stalker rum on the top shelf and mixed it into a cup of creamy milk and slid it across the smooth bar to Navire, who caught it in her hand. The creamy alcoholic mix sloshed in its cup as Navire took a sip then stirred it with an unsheathed claw. She then passed Gaige her special whiskey and Gaige gladly handed her money before snatching the bottle and downing it. "Join your boyfriend over there...he's been a little lonely." Moxxi teased Silver Night as she took the money and handed her a glass of glowing magenta liquid.

Zer0 was sitting at the edge of the counter when he noticed a slight movement from the edge of his HUD vision. Silver Night had gotten up and made her way over to him with her glowing glass in hoof. She slid into the seat next to him. Zer0 initially showed an exclamation mark over his visor, followed by a question mark in rapid succession then a heart emoticon as he tilted his head. "Hello Silver Night, What brings you over to me? I thought you were there," he said in his usual metallic, monotonous voice. Silver Night just giggled and smiled and Zer0 showed a smiley face on his visor.

Axton noticed the smiling couple and thought about Sarah, his ex-wife. She, as his commanding officer back on Themis when he had worked with Dahl, has dishonorably discharged him and sent him to certain death in the face of the firing squad. Then she had not-so-discreetly hinted that he take off from Themis as soon as he could and so find his luck on other planets. Axton had taken the advice and escaped to Pandora where his talents for shooting were truly appreciated. He sighed and took another swig. Navire glanced at him. "You okay, Axton?" she asked, shifting her barstool nearer. Her cup was half empty already. "Peachy... just thinking about things," Axton lied as he took a gulp off his bottle.

"About what?" Navire said curiously. Axton just glanced at her. "Never mind me. How's your relationship with Mordecai?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Navire could sense he didn't want to talk about Sarah so she just accepted it. "Not much. Just casual dating," she purred. "That's nice," Axton sighed, playing with the rim of the bottle. "You need to meet some new people Axton, you can't be Sarah's puppet forever." Navire snapped as she took a sip from her drink. "I could, just not now." Axton replied, finishing the rest of his drink and calling for two more. Navire did the same and so did the others.

"Guys, lets go!" Navire drunkenly commanded as she started to make her way out of the bar. Zer0 and Silver Night finished their drinks and left with Navire. "How about Gaige?" Silver Night asked, looking back at the Mechromancer who passed out on the bar. "Leave her, she's too drunk to shoot now." Navire retorted as she headed towards the Peace station. She keyed in the coordinates for Three Horns Divide and the group was digistructed away and arrived at Three Horns Divide. "Item one: Rakks," Navire said, pointing and looking up at the sky where a swarm of Rakks have already noticed their presence.

Silver Night lazily picked up her Nemesis shock pistol and started shooting at the Rakks like a crazed maniac. "Shit," she murmured under her breath as she missed all of the Rakks by a long shot. She went into Divide and shot down 10 Rakks all at once. Navire on the other hand, clawed and decapitated anything that swooped down but she kept hitting herself and her teammates. Zer0 gave up trying to shoot them down as all he could see was circles and everything was a blur. Axton just let his Sabre Turret do all of the work. The sabre turret did its job and shot down as many rakks as possible before the Rakks decided to retreat. In all, they managed to get their hands on 25 Rakks. Navire shook herself out of her dazed (and not to mention drunk) state and snapped back into reality. "Remind me to never go hunting drunk ever again. Its bad for my morale." Navire sighed, thinking about how she could've gotten more for Zed. She skillfully cut up the rakks into pieces and stashed some away for herself.

Zer0 decided to go back to HQ before he screwed anything up and Axton was too tired to do anything. That left Navire and the slightly more focused Silver Night to go hunting for skags.

They made their way towards the Fast Travel station and Silver Night keyed in the coordinates for Three Horns Valley. The two were teleported into the dusty lands of Three Horns Valley and Navire rented a runner for both of them. "I call dibs on the gunner's seat!"

Navire didn't want to fight with Silver Night over the gunner seat. "Bet you don't even have a license anyway," she purred. Silver Night shot her a glare. "Well, you don't have one either," she retorted, climbing into the gunner seat. Navire looked forward. "Yeah.." She slammed her foot on the gas pedal, sending the car into overdrive and shooting down the road. "Amazing driving, dickhead!" Navire just scoffed and drove on.

Navire spotted a skag den and drove right up to it. "Shoot it?" she asked, twisting around to look at Silver Night. "Wait for it..'' she instructed as she told Navire to speed ahead, and the duo drove closer to the den. Navire watched skags arouse from the den and creep out curiously, only to be greeted with two snarling mercenaries and a runner ready to mow them down.

"Vroom vroom, bitches!" Navire yelled as she controlled the mini machine gun by the headlights to swivel towards the skags, who instantly turned their small tails back for the safety of the den. Navire had gunned down two of them before jumping out of the runner and drawing her scimitar. "Car's all yours, Silver," she purred, advancing on the den. Silver Night nodded in acknowledgement.

The Necromancer started up the warm engine and began driving circles around the den, leaving a trail of dust as she drove crazily, she threw grenades and was shooting at any skags that dared come out of the only sanctuary they had. The skags howled in pain as the bullets hit their vital areas, their bony plates proving no use as a defence mechanism. While the blue pony was shooting, Navire pounced on the skags, attacking their faces with her sharp scimitar and claws.

"TAKE THAT BITCH!" Navire screamed as she pulled her blade through a skag's ugly face. The skag howled in pain and reared back before jumping at Navire again. The skag pushed Navire back but after regaining her balance with a new fiery, Navire swung her leg, catching the skag across the face and slamming it into the ground. She drove it's head into the ground with her heel.

Moments later, the duo were facing an enormous pile of dead skags. Navire grinned. "Good enough?" she purred, bending down to haul some of the skags back to the runner. Silver Night seemed proud of their work. Navire's scimitar was slick with blood and Silver Night's pistol still warm at the barrel.

The two slowly dragged their kills back to the runner. "Can the damn runner even hold all this?" Silver Night asked. Navire shrugged. "Doesn't matter. We'll get two runners if we have to," she grunted, placing their haul into the seat of the car.

The fast travel relieved both of them of their load till back in Peace Station (ironically) in Sanctuary. "Well. How do we get this to the other side of town?" Navire asked, shaking a skag paw off her leg. "I just remembered that I have telekinesis." Silver Night realised as she used her magic to hoist the bags in the air. Navire glared at her. "Would have been nice if you realized that earlier..." she hissed as she let Silver Night do her magic. She walked with Silver Night to Zed's "office".

"Zed? We're back!" Navire called. "Navire..." Zed moaned. Navire knew something was wrong. She hurried into the blood stained clinic, with Silver Night tailing her, and found Zed sitting against a wall with a gunshot wound through his shoulder.

"Holy shit, what the fuck?" Navire asked as she crouched down in front of Zed. Silver Night crouched next to her friend. Zed had stopped the bleeding. Pros of being a person with medical knowledge. "You wanna explain to us what happened?" Silver Night demanded. Zed had taken off the mask. "God dammit," he hissed as Navire cleaned off the blood.

Navire worked in silence, going through the possible people that would have done this. She was gonna say something when she heard a knock at the iron door. She, Silver Night and Zed looked up to see who it was. Mordecai leaned against the door, looking dead serious.

"Mordecai, thank god. You know who did this?" Navire asked, motioning to Zed who Silver Night was bandaging up. Mordecai nodded. Then paused and shrugged. Navire flattened her ears. "So is that a yes or no?" she asked. Mordecai came in. "I somewhat have an idea," he growled.

"Any info appreciated, Mordy," Silver Night spat irritably. Mordecai shot her a look.

"Sarah."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Hey what's up! Forest (Cat) and Chocky here! So far this fanfic's going good. Maybe Chocky wanna say something?**

**Chocky: Oh hai! Well Silver Night is an advanced species of siren but under the Necromancer Class. She's actually a humanoid unicorn. You can read more about her in my ECHO Logs. She's a MLP:FiM Character that I created. And you can see drawings of her in my deviantart :D -Chocky**

** Ktyshu Silver Night is sort of like a pony with a human posture. Standing on two legs sort of thing, but she has a mane, a snout and unicorn-features. The only human like thing about her is her posture and her language.**

Chapter 4

Zed lay awake on his blood-stained bed as Navire tended to his wounds. Zed was half-asleep, half staring mindlessly at the wall. Navire wiped away some forming tears and pretended not to cry. She couldn't let her caretaker see her break down like this. It'd break his heart. Holding back tears of rage, she clenched her fist and turned away. "Dahl must die..." she hissed silently.

Roland had called for a meeting back at the Headquarters at sundown. Navire and Silver Night had made sure Zed would be fine (to which he had assured multiple times he would be) before returning with Mordecai to the Headquarters to hear Roland's brilliant plan.

The rest of the team had gathered, including Gaige, around the hologram table with a marked out map. Roland looked up as the trio entered. "Brilliant, now that we're all here," he began. Lilith rolled her eyes. "That's his way of saying hello," she snorted. Roland cast her a glance. "Right. Sorry. Hi," he said, before looking back at the table surrounded with Vault Hunters. "I've gathered you all here today to discuss my plan to take Dahl down. As you know, those bastards attacked Sanctuary for no reason. But we're not taking that kind of shit down easily. So we have to discuss how we can take those retards down, and might I add, with a fight." Roland declared as he pointed out the various strategies.

"Zer0, Mordecai, Navire, and Silver Night. You will be team A. You guys will be doing most of the killing. You will be needing some assistance, so we've gotten into contact with some... familiar faces," Roland explained. Zer0 displayed a question mark. "What kind of people," he asked flatly. Roland nodded at Zer0. "Namely Krieg, Angel and Kevin. Navire, I should think you know Kevin," Roland said.

Navire pricked her ears. Her brother? Alive? "Kevin... he's still alive?" she asked, as if she didn't believe Roland. Which half of her did not. Roland nodded. "Apparently. We found him scouting around at the Wildlife Exploitation preserve. Got into contact immediately," he said.

"He has an ECHO?" Navire asked. She was shocked. All the time her brother was alive and around and she was never informed? That was insane. Just downright insane. She wanted to ask more on how Roland was sure it was Kevin but she needed to focus. "Back to the plan?" she prompted.

Roland nodded. "Right. So, you will be getting assistance from Angel, Krieg and Kevin along the way, with the rest of us Vault Hunters going to try get as much Dahl info as we can. Axton will be lending you his turret as well, he will teach you to use it later. Gaige will also follow you till you reach Angel. To do that, you're going to have to go through Bunker again. Once you find Angel, Gaige will remain in the Control Core while you leave with Angel. Gaige will be figuring out how to get Hyperion technology to work in our favour since there will be a lot of Hyperion obstructions along the way.

Leave with Angel, she will help you reach Dahl. But she will have to teleport you to the Hyperion HQ first, where you're gonna have to talk things out with Jack. As much as we don't want to do this Hyperion's got a huge grudge against Dahl. Talk it out. Try get them on our side. And please try not to kill anyone in Hyperion. If you get Hyperion on your side, good. If you don't... well... figure it out on your own.

Axton, Salvador and Lilith are going to go to the Vault of the Warrior to use the controls there to pinpoint Dahl's HQ. They might need your help, so they will contact you if they need you. Once you have Dahl's coordinates, Angel will bring you to Overlook to set up a Fast Travel with Dahl's location in it so you can access it easily if you're teleported away by any chance. Once you're there, it's kill everyone. So... any questions?" Roland asked.

Mordecai leaned against the hologram table. "What's the risk of dying?" he asked. Roland frowned. "Probably ninety percent chance," he said. Mordecai grinned. "I like it." Roland looked around. "Any other questions? No? Good. We better get going. Axton, show the four how to use your Sabre Turret as soon as you can. We leave tomorrow at dawn."

The team dispersed from the meeting room till only Gaige, Axton, Silver Night, Navire and Zer0 were left. Mordecai had gone to polish his rifle. Axton looked at the rest. "So. Sabre Turret. Right," he fished out a small box from his belt. "Pretty simply logics. Just take the box, hurl it onto the ground where you want it and it will digistruct and shoot enemies. It will not shoot you, don't worry," he said, tossing the box lightly onto the floor.

A Sabre Turret digistructed on the ground right in front of their eyes. Navire looked impressed. "So... that's it?" Silver Night asked. Axton nodded. "Just tap the sentry when you want it to return to you," he said, lightly tapping the sentry with a finger. The turret digistructed back into it's box which appeared on his belt again. He took it off and handed it to Zer0. "It clings on walls and ceilings too, so no worries! Works on any surface."

Zer0 flashed a smiley face and kept the box. Axton nodded to them. "Good luck," he said, before turning and leaving. Navire looked at her team. "I suppose we should get new guns?" she asked, looking around the the old, war-torn guns they wielded. Silver Night shrugged. Gaige grinned. Zer0 emoted three dollar signs. "I guess that means yes!" Navire giggled, turning and leaping off the balcony onto the streets of blood-stained Sanctuary.

They walked along the stony pavement, still slightly pinkish with stubborn bloodstains that refused to wash off. A permanent reminder to the deaths caused in the city. Claptrap wheeled past them, oddly quiet. "Claptrap?" Silver Night called, attracting the little robot's attention. "Uh... yeah?" "What are you still doing in Sanctuary? I thought we asked you to bring the citizens to safe ground?" Silver Night questioned the robot. "That is no way to treat your master minion!" Claptrap exclaimed as he started moving in circles. "Can we pry some information out of him?" Silver Night asked Zer0. "Claptrap is quite loud, but he has been here much longer, yes I should think so." Zer0 replied in a mechanical voice.

"Claptrap, can you tell us a tad bit more about Dahl?" Silver Night confronted Claptrap. Claptrap seemed to get nervous. "Uh... oh look at the time!" he exclaimed, looking at an imaginary watch on his metal wrist, if you could even call him that. "Gotta run! Lots of important things to do!"

Navire folded her arms across her chest and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Like what?" she asked. "Well I'm a robot! I have other things to do unlike you LAZY vault hunters." Claptrap 'happily' sneered. In a blur of orange and blue, Silver Night held down Claptrap while Navire held her gun to his head. "I don't want to waste a bullet on a perfectly sane robot like you, so talk." Navire said irritably as she inched the cocked gun closer. "I don't know anything I swear!" the panicked robot screamed as it wriggled away and rolled off crying.

Navire sighed and placed the gun back in her pocket. "Let's get going. No point trying to catch it." she explained as she headed towards Marcus's gun shop. "Marcus? You in here?" Gaige knocked on the metal bars and looked around. "He may not be in." Zer0 said, motioning to the empty counter. "I guess he **doesn't want our money!**!" Silver Night yelled as she pretended to walk away. "God Damn you stupid impatient bastards!" Marcus yelled from inside the storage room. "Go attend to those buzzards." Marcus motioned towards the door. A familiar face appeared from the door. He had a gray coat with streaks of blue here and there. His tail swished from side to side as he moved his hair away from his face. "Hey." He said as he placed his hands on the counter.

Navire stepped back in shock. "Kevin?" she said as she breathed, taking her time to process the situation. Kevin walked outside of the counter and looked at his sister. "You've changed a lot." Navire was speechless. Standing right before her, was the brother she had thought was dead for 25 years. "You..." she began, rage boiling up in her. "**You made me think you were dead, FOR 25 YEARS, AND YOU JUST SAY HEY?**" she screamed, storming up to Kevin and grabbing his shirt and yanking him down to her height. She was a little bit shorter than him and yanked him down to eye level.

"Wha- what?" Kevin said, shocked at his sister's rage. "You left! You left me behind at Fyrestone! What could I have done?" Kevin demanded. Navire's eyes softened. "You were getting so cocky and you barely cared for me anymore. It only made sense to leave," she admitted, turning away. Kevin stared at her. "Oh, so I'm the one who left? When you're the one who just turned away and left me behind in Fyrestone with nothing but a message-carved bone?" Kevin shouted at Navire whom let go of her brother. Kevin tossed an ECHO on the table. "Here," he growled, clicking play.

"_Where have you been? I've waited all day for you!"_

"_Yeah well, I was out."_

"_Oh yeah? Out where?"_

"_Badlands."_

"_Doing what?! Checking girls out?"_

"_Maybe..." "You don't care for me! You just wanna settle down with a girl, get away from me and find a life, don't you?"_

"_How can you say that?"_

"_Because it's true!"_

"_..."_

"_You know what? I'm leaving." _

The ECHO fizzled with the sound of scuffling pawsteps before it cut off. Kevin glared at Navire. "I found this ECHO in Fyrestone which recorded our conversation," he growled. Navire looked at the ECHO, with hurt blazing in her eyes. "Did I really say that?" she murmured. Kevin shot her a look. Navire thought about what she had done. Her friends stood at the side, baffled at the strong and rather strange sibling 'reunion' they were having. Mordecai raised an eyebrow at them.

"Look, I'm sorry! You were just so caught up in your own life and you never made time for me!" Navire protested. Kevin sighed. "You were holding me back. I wanted a life of adventure and you just wanted to stay in Fyrestone." "I didn't want to lose you! You think I kept us in Fyrestone because I wanted to? I wanted us to be safe! We were just cubs then and we couldn't even hold a gun. I never had this body until I came upon Reiss and he brought me to Zed." Navire retorted. She hung her head low, trying to subdue the tears that were starting to swell up in her eyes.

Kevin just shook his head. "I'm going," he growled, pushing past his sister and her friends. Navire glared at him. "At least Reiss and Zed and Mordecai and Silver Night and everyone else loves me! Unlike you! You never cared for anyone but yourself, Kevin!" she screamed. Kevin ignored his sister's words and headed out towards the Fast Travel station. He had to do something that could put his mind out of the emotions.

Navire just turned back to Marcus. "Replace my pistol, if you don't mind," she said, forcing back tears and sliding her Jakobs Law pistol over to Marcus. Marcus knew Navire was obviously not in a good mood and just silently took the gun and swapped it for a new Jakobs Law pistol from a box. Mordecai looked at Navire, and he could sense her emotions. "I'll be back in a while." Mordecai promised as he went towards the Fast Travel station. He tapped the buttons until he came upon the most recent travel. "Krom's Canyon" the text wrote. He tapped in the coordinates and the fast travel teleported him away.

He took a good look around the area before he noticed a figure in the distance. Squinting, he could see a tail. He made his way towards the figure. "_I'll give that bastard a piece of my mind. Nobody just does that to Navire."_ he thought as he went closer to the figure. Soon, he started to notice some other figures coming in from the sides. There was one, then another, then another, then another. Many started appearing from nowhere and the other figures crowded around.

Kevin was outnumbered. He could take out 10 or 20 but there would be 50 at the current time. "Where did all these bandits come from?" He eyed the enemies, who were inching closer to him.

He carefully took out his longsword in one hand and a revolver pistol in the other. "Come at me," he taunted.

Mordecai watched from a distance as bandits surrounded Kevin, closing in on the feline. Kevin grinned at the surrounding bandits. "Think my sister is violent? Wait till you see me..." he purred as he leapt onto the foes with claws unsheathed and longsword in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Cat: Haihai people! We're incredibly sorry for the huuuuuuge delay in this chapter. School and all. *death glare at school* Anyway, I'm planning on starting a TF2 fanfic. A PROPER one. Who wants one? I certainly won't stop this though, things are getting good! If you like the story, please follow, review and follow us, thanks so much! Any feedback on the story is GREATLY appreciated, and it will motivate us to write faster! 3

Chocolateypony: Hey guys! Sorry this was UBER late, we got really lazy and busy (urm...) during the June Holidays. FYI, since the last chapter, Cat and I have turned 14. :D

School started up as well (^Cat's A/N) and its SLOWLY killing me. Cat had an awesome time churning out this fanfic and I had fun doing...1 page...(Cat: AHAHAHAHA)._.

Anyway, some of you might know the game reference if you read comics.

Kevin's eyes darted from side to side, eyeing each and every one of his enemies while he assessed them by their movements. That one's strong, but slow. If he catches me I'm screwed. The smaller one is fast and light on his feet, his blows are weak but fast. I'll have to keep an eye on him. Oh shit. That one has a huge, rapid fire gun. Gotta keep out of his way and ambush him from behind or use his friend as a meat shield.

All those thoughts had occurred in less than two seconds, and he made his move. Grabbing the large bandit, he swung the thug in front of the one with the gun, letting the bandit be his shield and taking all the bullets for him. He charged forward, slamming the gun away with the limp body of the bullet-riddled bandit, before he dropped him and charged the now weaponless thug.

Upon instinct, Kevin leapt up before ducking below and catching the bandit by surprise with a sweep of the legs and a pull of the tail, dropping the bandit to the floor. The small one leapt from the ground and caught onto Kevin's back, grabbing onto his sooty grey fur and clinging on. Kevin yelped and thrust himself forward, attempting to throw the small little bandit off. All he got was a tighter yank on his fur. Deciding that was not a viable method, he took the next best option. He released the larger bandit and threw himself back, landing on the ground with the small squealing bandit squished under his body weight.

"Ack... ahh... aahh..." the midget gasped as Kevin squished the breath out of him. Kevin reared his elbow up and slammed it down with a force enough to dent a fortified car, smashing it into the midget's face, probably breaking his nose and the rest of his face. The midget twitched a little, bleeding from the nose and mouth.

From afar, Mordecai saw it all. He saw the entire fight break out and instinct told him to go help, but his feet wanted different and brought him up to a higher point where he watched the whole thing unfold. "Go down, don't go down, go down, don't go down," he argued with himself, considering his options. After a good thirty seconds of arguing with himself, he decided to go down.

Leaping off the ledge, Mordecai landed on the lower stone ledge, his thin, tall frame helping him with the light landing. Further out, the fight was just beginning to die down, with Kevin beating the crap out of the three bandits who were probably dead by now. Long legs striding, he made his way over to the feline. "Not bad," he rasped, looked curiously at the dead or unconscious bandits. Kevin looked at Mordecai. "You came looking for me," he said, his tone flat. Mordecai knew he was still probably pissed at Navire.

"So I did," Mordecai said evenly. He didn't want to start a fight with Kevin, even though he'd tough it out with the grey tabby if he had to. Kevin began to turn and walk away, and Mordecai grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face the Hunter. "What's your problem, Kevin?" the older man growled, suddenly angry at how Kevin had treated his sister upon his return. Kevin seemed to growl, but he said nothing. Pushing Mordecai's hand off, he stepped back. "Navire. She's my problem. And so are you. You think you know everything about Navire? That you can protect her from the chaos you brought her into? Well think again, Mordecai, because you're wrong. Very wrong. You can't always protect Navire. And soon, you'll realise that you've made the biggest mistake in training her to be a Vault Hunter," Kevin snarled, backing away from Mordecai, who frowned and stepped forward.

"I think I fucking know Navire pretty damn well, seeing as I spent the past 23 years with her! 23 FUCKING YEARS!" he shouted, his voice easily overpowering Kevin's. "And where were you, those 23 years? Having your little God-damned adventures out there and leaving Navire for fend for herself!"

Mordecai's hand had unknowingly reached back for his longsword, which was now dangerously pointed at Kevin's chest. Growling, Kevin shoved the knife away. "You don't know Navire at all, Mordecai. You think just because you're her boyfriend, means you're so much more important? Think again, you bloody bastard," he snapped, before turning and running off into the distance.

Mordecai stared as Kevin's figure got smaller and smaller and eventually disappeared in the horizon. Huffing, he turned, calling Bloodwing to his shoulder and began walking for the Fast Travel. "I need a drink..."

…

"He did what now?" Navire spat, slamming a paw down on the bar counter, before remembering what Moxxi had said about slamming the table. Quickly retracting her paw, she cast a sorry glance at Moxxi, who frowned but shrugged it off. Glaring at Mordecai, she wondered how bad things were going to get.

"Ran off," Mordecai slurred, lifting his bottle to his lips again, "just like that." Navire hissed, flattening her ears against her head. "He could be anywhere by now," Lilith added. Turning to Mordecai, she raised her eyebrows. "What do you suggest we do?"

Mordecai put his bottle down. "What to do? Get drunk, pass out." Navire rolled her eyes and grabbed Mordecai's wrist, getting up and dragging him out. "I say we talk to Roland. He'll know what to do."

Navire pushed open the door of the HQ, not surprised by the lights turned on. Most of the time, the lights were on since Tannis was usually in the living area sketching or taking notes. Zer0 had plopped himself on the couch and was watching television with Salvador, both of them yelling at the screen.

"You puta! Go left!" Salvador shouted, waving his arms madly, as the character on screen warily pushed open the right door and peered in. "You are so stupid/Why would you even go there/There is a trap there," Zer0 hissed, an exclamation followed by an angry emoticon flashing on his face plate.

"Uh... what are you guys watching?" Lilith asked. Both of them stared intently at the screen, Salvador answering without looking back. "Zombie House," he said, before his attention went entirely back to the screen. Lilith just raised an eyebrow and followed Navire and Mordecai up the stairs, leaving the two Vault Hunters to yell at the television.

Navire had thrown Mordecai on the couch and left him there while she poked around in the meeting room. "Roland?" she called. She found the Soldier out on the balcony, staring out at the empty city of Sanctuary.

"You okay?" Navire asked softly, touching his shoulder with the tip of her tail. Roland nodded, but seemed deep in thought. "Yeah so... there's a small issue with your plan now due to a... slight last minute change," Navire began, unsure how to explain the situation. Roland turned to her, attention fully on her. Navire felt slightly uncomfortable.

"So, you see, Kevin wasn't very happy with me, so Mordecai went after him and they argued and Kevin kinda... ran off," Navire explained, hoping Roland wasn't going to go all berserk and start hunting Kevin down.

"I see," Roland said. Navire raised an eyebrow. "So... what now? He could be anywhere, like Lilith said." Just then, Silver Night strolled in. "Hey guys," the Necromancer greeted, "anyone seen Kevin?" she asked. Navire sighed.

"That's the problem. He kinda ran off."

"Ran off?"

"Yep."

"Meaning?"

"Left."

"Left as in...?"

"You know. Gone. Poof. Disappeared."

"So he's not here anymore."

"Nope."

"What the fuck, Navire."

Navire pouted a little bit, "Hey, its wasn't entirely my fault. It was Mordecai's too," she said, folding her arms across her chest. "So that means we gotta tweak our plan?" Silver Night asked. Roland nodded. "We don't have time to find him, so we'll execute our plan without him, and if he turns up, good for us. If not... we'll find him when we have time."

"Which kinda means never," Mordecai rasped from the other room. He got a pillow hurled at him, courtesy of Silver Night and her telekinesis powers. "Hey. I'm being realistic," he rasped again, flinging the pillow aside. Silver Night flashed an angry glare at him. "Next thing I'm throwing will be Roland if you don't shut up, you drunken bastard," she hissed. Mordecai just shrugged and lay back, taking another swig of his rakk ale. Roland frowned. "There will be no throwing of me," he warned. Silver Night crossed her arms.

"Anyway, since plans have changed, we'll go ahead with the original plan, except without Kevin. So there shouldn't be much on an issue with continuing the original plan," Roland said, Navire twirled her scimitar in her hand. "So... basically nothing's changed except no Kevin?" she asked, stroking the blade of the knife in her hand. Roland nodded.

Right then, Axton's voice floated in. "What'd I miss?" The gang looked up and watched as the Commando sauntered forward, his blonde hair a huge mess. "Dude. What the fuck happened to your hair?" Silver Night asked, messing it up a bit more. He swatted her hand away and combed through his hair with a hand. "I dunno," he said honestly. Navire stifled a laugh. "How long have you been sleeping?" she asked. Axton brushed his hair aside, he thought for a little while when he concluded that he was asleep for most of the day.

"Kevin got angry, he left, he's not in the plan anymore." Navire briefly explained to the half awake commando. "Psh, so what if he's not in the plan, he's not a major problem. We barely even know his fighting style. How can we work with someone we barely know?" Silver Night complained. Lilith nodded, agreeing with the younger Vault Hunter. "She's right. I think our plan may work better without Kevin since we don't even know him all that well. Heck, Navire probably doesn't even know him so well anymore."

Navire had fallen silent, her arms folded across her chest. She leaned against the table, looking uneasy and her eyes averted to the floor. All this talk about Kevin, it was too much for her. Her tolerance for the subject was wearing thin and soon, it snapped. Huffing, she pushed herself away. "I'm going to my room," she said, turning tail and disappearing out of the room. "I better go talk to her," Silver Night whinnied as she left the room, tail flowing as she followed the exasperated feline.

...

"Hev Nav," Silver Night greeted Navire, who was lying on her bed, busily tapping away at her laptop. "Whatcha doing?" the Necromancer asked, leaning to get a better look at the laptop. "Nothing..." Navire snapped, saving the document and shutting down the laptop and stowing it away into her drawer. She flashed an angry glance at Silver Night, ears pinned against her red hair. "You still mad?" Silver Night asked her friend as she sat down on her own bed, hoping that Navire would answer a little bit less angry than she was already.

Sighing, Navire looked away, refusing to make her eyes meet the Necromancer's. Silently, she pushed herself off her bed and walked to the window, staring out at the setting sun. "All this Kevin talk and his sudden reappearance... it's so much info suddenly. I know, it's weird, I usually can cope better, but I don't know what's gotten into me. I just haven't seen him in al many years and suddenly he reappears again and he's like me. I don't know if Zed had anything to do with it, but I'm secretly hoping not." It's not a secret anymore, Silver Night thought. She considered saying that aloud, but snapped her mouth shut instead.

Silver Night felt bad for her friend. She didn't know what it was like to not see someone you love dearly (well, sort of) in over 20 years. She was always in contact with Blazing Flame and her sister, but obviously the situation wasn't the same for Navire. "How about we grab our laptops and play The Clash at Demonheads? I got two copies!" Silver Night suggested, holding two copies of the video game and levitating one copy, and a bottle of Rakk Ale towards Navire. Navire's spirit lifted a little as she took a look at the copy. "How did you get two copies? This is pretty expensive since its a new release." Navire asked as she keyed in the code for the game into her computer. "Lets just say that the store had a little 'infestation'. Silver Night giggled. Navire stifled a laugh before firing up the game. "Lets do this." Navire purred


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. Cat: Hi people! Hope you all are liking the story, and we'll try churn out updates at a quicker pace! Crystalfunky: Thanks so much for the PM! Yep, Chocky and I are 14, and we're both Borderlands crazy :) Glad we've found another gamer girl to be friends with!

Chocolateypony: Hi everyone! I hope you liked Chapter five because I liked it VERY much! BTW, THANK YOU CRYSTAL! :D It awesome that you're a gamer girl like us. According to a website, gamer girls are magical ninja unicorns. XD

You're a good writer! At least you're not like one of my classmates who put 'you decide' on his essay. Sorry this was a little late, we completely forgot about it once school started up again... :/

They were on the computer for hours end. "SHIT." The Necromancer cursed as her screen turned red and became dark. "Got you for the 27th time!" Navire teased as she reloaded her in-game weapon. The two were having fun when a knock came on their door. "Hey you two," Roland greeted, "Dinner time."

Silver Night laughed as she turned off the computer and set it aside. "You sound like a naggy dad." Navire smirked. "Quit your whining and go eat." The Swordsmaster commented. Silver Night was dragged out of the room (literally) and was made to eat like a civilized person. "Who eats normally/ Shall be at a major loss/ slowness means fatness." Zer0 monotonously said. Mordecai, who just entered the room, laughed hysterically. "Says the guy who takes an hour to eat a bowl of soup!" Mordecai hilariously joked. Zer0 showed an angry emoticon on his visor and took his dinner to his room. "Don't attract pests!" Lilith called after him.

"I need something to drink for this." Mordecai thought as he looked at his half-eaten dinner. He got up from the sofa and left Headquarters, heading towards Moxxi's. He arrived at Moxxi's to be greeted by a punch on the face. Mordecai was taken aback by the sudden attack and when he recovered, he had an eyeful of Moxxi, holding Tiny Tina and Gaige by the ears. "Moxxi! Let go of my ears!" Gaige complained, whimpering at the pain in her ear and unsuccessfully trying to escape from Moxxi's iron grip. "I'M TELLING ROLAND!" Tina threatened, trying to bite at Moxxi.

"I catch both of you fighting in my bar again, you two will end up as a bedtime story for naughty children!" Moxxi hissed. Once Moxxi let go of their ears, the two darted away. "Sorry bout' that darlin'. They were having an unlicensed gun battle inside. Once Gaige got that, what do you call it, Deathtrap? My bar could've been history if I didn't show up." Moxxi said, annoyed.

"Naw its okay, the punch wasn't that bad." Mordecai lied, that punch hurt like hell, dammit Moxxi. "So what can I get you?" Moxxi asked as she sauntered over to the bar. Mordecai thought a little, should he do it? "I'll try one of Silver Night's drinks." he calmly stated. "Why would you want that sugar?" Moxxi asked, taken aback by Mordecai's strange request. "Just feeling like I should do something stupid." Mordecai said. "Bullshit." Moxxi replied, but she still uncorked a glass bottle of dark blue liquid and poured some into a shot glass. "Only a little, this should be the one that is less likely to kill you." she advised.

Mordecai was very annoyed by the small amount, but he didn't want to take his chances, after all, he was already taking his chances with an odd drink. He ordered a bottle of Rakk Ale to go with it and handed Moxxi the money. Mordecai swirled the liquid in the glass. "Weird." He said to himself as he lifted the glass to his lips. And the glass started floating. It floated to the other side of the bar and emptied its contents and washed itself on the sink and placed itself back on the shelf.

"Stupid things." Mordecai shrugged off the event and drunk from the bottle of Rakk Ale. "If that went into you, you would have diarrhea for a week." Lilith appeared and sat down next to Mordecai. "How would you know?" He asked. "I tried it myself, I never really know how Silver Night gets by those." she laughed. Mordecai laughed as well when they both heard a crashing sound in the distance.

"Lilith! Mordy!" Navire's voice came up on Lilith's ECHO. "What's up Navire?" Lilith casually replied. "We've got a situation here at HQ. Get here NOW," Navire urged.

"What the hell happened?" Mordecai growled. HQ was torn down badly. The building was just a heap of dirt, glass, and cement. "Stupid Dahl," Salvador murmured under his breath. Mordecai leapt to his feet and looked around the rubbish. The others were also looking around for anything they could salvage from the wreck and Roland was taking note of all that was found. "Where is it?" Mordecai hurriedly looked. At last he found a solid white jar. He called for Bloodwing who helped him keep the jar in a much safer place.

Roland noticed the reassured look on Mordecai's face. Must be important. He said to himself as he continued writing. "I'LL KILL THEM." Mordecai growled. "Well what are we waiting for?" Axton said as he reloaded his gun. "Let's kill em'."

"Axton, Mordecai, Navire, Zer0 and Silver Night. Change of plans, you guys are gonna get into action and kill them. The rest of us will take care of HQ and get the intel for you guys. Get some new guns, ammo, whatever you need. We'll join once this crap is taken care of." Roland instructed. Silver Night levitated their salvage into a crate and took off, "I gotta get something done first! See you guys at Marcus's place." She said as her voice trailed off.

Zer0 looked at his company. "Hurry up, we have no time to lose," he commanded. The quad arrived at Marcus's shop to see Marcus at the stall. "I've been expecting you. I heard there was quite an interesting event down at your place." Marcus teased. "This is not the time for jokes Marcus." Navire replied in an annoyed tone. "Sheesh, don't get your tail in a knot."

Marcus replied, looking through the boxes. "Hey guys!" Silver Night appeared in the doorway. "Hey." The four said in unison. "Guess what I got!" Silver Night giggled as she handed Axton a slip of paper. "Where do these coordinates lead to?" the Commando asked. "DAHL!" Silver Night sang.

"How did you get this?" Zer0 asked. "Through your professional hacker." Angel said, walking down the stairs. "Of course." Navire purred, grinning her signature grin. The half of Angel's hair that had been shaved off by Handsome Jack to brand her had grown back, and she looked downright beautiful. Navire leaped forward, grabbing the paper from Axton. "If this is the case," she said, getting excited. Hope fluttered in her chest as she spoke, "then we don't even need Hyperion's help! We can just go to Overlook, get the Fast Travel with Dahl's HQ and teleport!" she said, holding the coordinates tight in her hand.

Angel frowned. "Yeah... see, the whole point of getting Hyperion on our side is so we have less enemies and more allies to help us. If we skip trying them, then we'll guarantee ourselves a lot more issues."

Navire didn't seem to agree. "And if we go there and they don't wanna help? Then we're screwed, a lot worse than we would be."

"Wouldn't hurt to try." Silver Night concluded, grabbing the ammo Marcus set down on the counter. Navire sighed and gave up. She would have to do as she's told of she wanted to get rid of Dahl quicker and faster.

The necromancer grinned and started up the runner. "Sounds as sweet as a nut, like it always is." Zer0 and Bloodwing hopped in the back, while Mordecai controlled the other runner along with Navire and Axton. "Are you sure you're not coming along?" Axton asked Angel who dumped the last bag into the trunk. "Erm... no thanks, I had enough of fighting for a while. Maybe some other life-threatening mission," Angel laughed and sprinted away.

"Are we really doing it for real this time?" Zer0 asked. " Afraid so." Axton shrugged. Navire smiled a devious smile as she sheathed her scimitar in it's sheath strapped across her back, "Lets go," she purred.

"As far as I remember that time we got Sanctuary into the sky and Lilith teleported it away, the Fast Travel didn't register Sanctuary's new location and we had to head to Overlook to request a new Fast Travel with the new coordinates. I suppose we gotta do that all over again, to get a Fast Travel with Hyperion's and Dahl coordinates?" Navire prompted as she leaned over in the gunner seat with Axton next to her. She was actually lacking space in that one-person gunner seat and ended up sitting in his lap, much to Axton's amusement.

"No funny ideas, Axton," Navire warned, as she noticed his cocky grin. Axton raised his hands. "No funny ideas," he repeated, and that calmed her down enough. From the other runner, Silver Night responded Navire's question. "Pretty much, yup. How did Angel do it the other time?"

"Threatened them by cutting off their moonbase oxygen supply," Mordecai replied flatly. It had been funny, them fighting hard against wave after wave of Hyperion's apparently infinite supply of Loaders, and the moonbase scrambling to get their request done in fear of choking to death without their precious oxygen supply, cut off courtesy of Angel. Silver Night laughed at the memory, it had been fun. Well, till all that giant walking metal crap came along and decided to mess things up with their big ass guns and hatred towards Vault Hunters. "Great... just great." Silver Night murmured. "What was that?" Zer0 commented, curious to know what it was Silver Night was so sarcastic about. "Oh, nothing," Silver night blushed, quickly covering up.

"Lets go already!" Axton whined. "Shut up you big baby." Mordecai snapped and started the engine. "WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT FOR ME!" Shouted a female voice in the distance. "What is it now?" Zer0 irritably said. Tiny Tina was running towards the ready Vault hunters carrying a silver box with her. "We already told you Tina, you're not coming," Axton commanded and turned his back towards the panting 13 year old. "SHUT UP AXTON. Anyway, this is for you Mordecai! Use this to BLOW up that stupid Dahl okay?" Tiny Tina giggled as she skipped merrily away.

Mordecai looked at the rather suspicious box. Bloodwing flew off of Silver Night's horn (much to her annoyance) and lightly pecked at the box. Bloodwing cawed, signaling it was a dangerous package. Mordecai gently opened the box and there lay a small rocket, colored a disgusting brown. It was decorated with a drawing of poop blowing was a note in the box which said: Press the button on the rocket and it will detonate with an EXPLOSION WITH A 15 MILE RADIUS. It should detonate in about 5 minutes. So better get your butts out before its EXPLODES. xoxo T T.

Mordecai smirked. This was exactly what they needed to make their jobs easier. Silver Night honked the runner which startled the dazed Mordecai. "LETS G-O!" the Necrcomancer hollered before speeding away. Mordecai hopped on the runner and drove after her, leaving a trail of dust behind him.


End file.
